1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved free-flowing cosmetic formulations comprising homogeneous and stabilized suspensions of water-insoluble particulates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in this art, formulations of cosmetic products of the shampoo, shower gel or make-up removing lotion types include a washing base, optionally a foaming agent, surface-active agents and various additives of the perfume or colorant type. Certain more sophisticated formulations also contain cosmetically/therapeutically active agents.
As long as these active agents/materials remain water-soluble, the preparation of the corresponding cosmetic, hair or body formulations does not present any problems. In contrast, the incorporation of water-insoluble active agents/materials presents problems of stability. It is essential to provide formulations which are homogeneous and which do not, during prolonged storage, sediment or phase separate.
In the current state of this art, one solution for avoiding this problem entails incorporating a thickener into the cosmetic formulation. Generally, this is a hydrocolloid such as xanthan gum, for example.
But including such thickening compounds does not always provide satisfactory results. In particular, the appearance of the corresponding cosmetic formulations may not satisfy cosmetic requirements. They generally exhibit a glairy or ropy appearance which is therefore unsuitable for a free, smooth and homogeneous flow which is particularly desirable to the user. Finally, hydrocolloids are expensive compounds which increase the cost of the formulations comprised thereof.